yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Fairy Tail Movie : Demon Lord Judgment/Read : Chapter 16
'- At Binah's Room -' Kurumi : Hymph! Don't make me laugh!! Again, shadows are produced from 1'o clock and flow into her pistol. Kurumi later pointed her pistol towards her remaining clones. "Aleph!!" She shot all her clones which made them vanished for a second as the bullets shot them. She later pointed herself. Another clones comes out from shadow and charged into the team, especially Jellal. Dhampir : Tch! Dhampir saw and immediately ran towards Jellal and kicked him a side from the clones. Jellal : Hey! What...are you did that for?! The Kurumi's Clones all covered on top of Dhampir prevent her from moving. "Vajra!! Raig (Black Thunderbolt)!!" ' Dhampir later created a black shadow-like currents with lightning around it which blown and burned away the Clones. As the Clones got eliminated, the real Kurumi also got some injuries on herself. Kurumi : What the heck are you!! " Dalet!!!" Shadow is produced from 4'o clock of the huge clock, and flowing into her pistol. Kurumi immediately pull the trigger as she holds her pistol towards herself. Later she shot herself, the injuries on her began to fused back to normal. Dhampir : Ara? Done already? I don't mind you could get more seriously in battle. '"Those words... I'll make you regret it!!! !!!!" Dhampir : Hymph! '- Other rooms -' "*Alarm*" Gajeel : What is is this time? Lily : Same alarm but different patterns. Origami : This is... Yoshino : Yoshinon... Yoshinon : Yes Yes! We will be going now. Goodbye! Lyon : Hey wait! Sherria : They gone. Natsumi : Looks like the time for fun is over. Bye then! Ichiya : Oh~ I'm returned back to normal. Kotori : This alarm is...! Kaguya : Seriously? A time like this? Yuzuru : Confirm. There's no mistake. This is an intercept order. Miku : Eh? A time like this? Mythicalia-san? an order from [Dark Mythicalia. Just obey it.] Spirits : Percher-san!! this keeps up, not just will make her own downfall, it might damage [Dark Mythicalia too. Just retreat and go support . I have Tohka to keep the Etherious busy. There's may be no problems. Understand?] Spirits : Ma'am! Kotori : I'll pay back the debt I owned to you. Miku : Its look like the time has run out. You better remembered that, me, Miku Izayoi will sure make you all pay! Now then, adieu. Natsu : Why didn't you go too? May be your comrades already go. Tohka : The orders from Lord, whatever the cases is, I must stay in my positions of fighting you. Natsu : Totally agree!! Tohka : U-wah-aaaaaaah!!!! '- In Binah's room -' "! (Eight Bullet)!!" Shadows produced from 8'o clock and flow into the pistol. Kurumi pointed herself, pulled the trigger many times which makes many clones of her. Meredy : There's more coming. Eric : There's no end to this. Sawyer : Yeah. Jellal : *looked at Dhampir* are you? Really a [Demon Lord? But why on our side? Or you are...] Dhampir : Go. Jellal : Huh? Dhampir : Didn't you hear me? Go! I'll take it from here. There will be more Spirits coming after they abandoned their positions. Jellal : Then we should be- Dhampir : I'll handle them all by myself. You all go reach for the ≪Black Percher≫! Hah!! Dhampir spins her spear upwards then in front, which creates a windstorm with electricity towards Kurumi's Clones. "Vajra! Vindur (Lightning Wind)!!" She eliminated half of Kurumi's Clones however there's more coming. Kurumi : Is not over yet! Dhampir : Go!! Jellal : ... Thank you. Let's go! All : *followed* Jellal and his team get away from the battle field and managed to get out. Sawyer : Hey, do you think that woman can handle herself? Sorano : Of course! Didn't you see? Her wounds just healed itself up! She's invulnerable! Eric : I won't be sure about that. Jellal : Eric, how was it? Eric : Listening to that woman's thought? Can't her thoughts at all. Meredy : Why? Eric : Don't know, but I only could think two possibilities. One is that she managed to used a magic to interfere my magic or other from hearing her thoughts. Second is that.... Jellal : ... Eric : That woman's not a human at all. Macbeth : Don't bother that now, but the most important is... Jellal : Ah. Our main goal, .... Defeat the Lord, ≪Black Percher≫. '- Back at Binah's Room -' Dhampir : Hah!! Dhampir has eliminated all Kurumi's clones just after Jellal them left all by herself. Kurumi : All are been eliminated... just by one person...? Dhampir : This is easier than I thought. ", Tokisaki Kurumi, I should advised you to better surrender or you will just suffer your own down fall. Even if your comrades came, they still no match for a Lord." Kurumi : ...! Kotori : I won't be so sure about that! Natsumi : So she's the ≪Demon Lord·Dhampir≫? Kaguya : Kaka. No matter who is it, we won't forgive who intend to interfere Aneue. Yuzuru : Consent. Yuzuru us won't be beaten down so easily. Yoshinon : Hew~ Who do we have here? A sexy onee-chan and it look likes she's also a Vampire, Yoshino. Yoshino : We ... won't ... let you passed. Origami : Yoshino and Kaguya right. We won't let you go so easily now since we all here to stop you except for Yatogami Tohka. Dhampir : Why is she didn't come? Miku : Its an special order from Percher-san, she ordered Tohka-chan to stop the Etherious no matter what is happening around. Dhampir : I thought I could lured them all here so the others could proceed... [ ...Looks like I miscalculated this. ] Kurumi : Dhampir-san, now is just the beginning of the table turned. Kotori : Looks like you better take the words back. " Hehehe. Its true, you're all finish!! " Category:Chapter Readings Category:Fairy Tail Series Category:Fairy Tail Chapters